Richard Arving
Richard Arving (Born Richard Alexander Arving, August 24th 577 K.C) is the Baron of Diescedar Province, First-Ranger of the Duchy of Avern, Lord of Diescedar City, Field Marshal of the Sword Knights of Aella under Swordmaster Zephon Carhagen. A master with a bow despite his age, he has proven himself loyal to the Swordmaster and to the Alliance many times over. As one of the Field Marshals of the Sword Knights of Aella, he is well positioned in the upper echelons of the holy orders leadership, belonging to the 1st Circle of Knights, his position only outranked by the Grand Marshals and the Swordmaster himself. As a young man in his 20s, Richard Arving fought and bled during the Second War, proving himself to be a capable ranger. After the wars end, he continued to serve in the Alliance military, and then the Lordaeron military until its collapse during the Third War. Since then he has actively served in every major alliance campaign, fought across many different battlefields and even on different planets. Appearance A human of 46 years of age, Richard Arving is what one might consider the 'traditional scout' when it comes to his overall apperance, he appears rugged around the edges, implying that he has seen and lived in the untamed wilderness for large portions of his life. He displays his age proudly, not ashamed to be an older gentleman, with light wrinkles on his face and greying hair on his head. This gives him in many ways a rogue like charm, which he uses for diplomacy when it is needed. He stands at the average height for a human, just below six feet, with an fairly athletic build, his tanned skin pulled tight over lean muscles. He is often seen wearing finely crafted leather armor, and is always heavily armed, with two daggers, a pistol, a bow and several throwing knives on his person at all times. He does not believe in excessive ornamentation, and as such is against the idea of showing rich jewelry and other forms of finery. His fingers and neck are completely void of any precious metals or gemstones. That is not to say that he does not carry a talisman of sorts, for around his neck he carries a simple rope cord holding a rather macabre charred bone, which appears to be, if studied, the charred bone of a human finger. Why he carries this a true mystery, one that he clearly keeps close to the chest, much like the talisman itself. Personality Richard is a patient man and is very diplomatic, almost to a fault. He rarely draws his blades or uses any form of weapon while in a public place and he treats people will respect, even if they have delivered insult to him, his family or his lord. When he is angered, he does not lash out at those around him, but instead walks to clear his head. He is however a different man entirely when those he cares about, especially his family or friends are under threat. When faced with those circumstances he becomes fiercely loyal and protective. Not to the point of over-protection, but enough so that those who dare strike at his friends would have to go through him first. Faith Richards faith is split. Like most humans in the various kingdoms, he believes in the Holy Light and will often pray to the Light for guidance when it is necessary. However in recent months, with the faith of the Twenty Gods becoming more prominent in the Duchy of Avern, he has started to embrace the more exotic faith, focusing his attention on Kyheia, the goddess of Hunting and Trade and her church, the Church of the Forests. Lands and Titles Richard Arving is the First-Ranger of Avern, Baron of Diescedar Province and Lord of of the city of Diescedar. A large area mountainous region located within the Duchy of Avern, he was given the position by Swordmaster Zephon Carhagen for his continued allegiance to Avern even through the many years of war and suffering. From his position as Lord of Diescedar he oversees the mines and lumberyards of the region, ensuring that trade with other regions of the Duchy continues at a smooth pace. As First-Ranger of Avern, he is also responsible for the training of the crossbowmen, marksmen and gunners of the Avernian military. History (W.I.P) Category:Rangers Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters Category:Human